


Light

by blackPlague



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sleepy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackPlague/pseuds/blackPlague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi knows that 17 year olds have a very potent sex drive but this is just ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo there snk fandom, this is my first dip into this pairing (and fandom) so i tried my hardest. it's been a lil while since i've written porn so sry for that. also i've aged eren up just a tad for my own peace of mind. enjoy and comments are always appreciated ヾ(●⌒∇⌒●)ﾉ
> 
> **EDIT ON OCTOBER 13TH, 2015: I understand that this content is not okay, given that it is underage but I will not be deleting it. I will own up to writing it, I understand that it is bad, and I am sorry I wrote it. Thus, I have taken it out of the ship tag.**

Levi wakes up to the sunlight on his face. It has streamed down onto his face, hitting his eyes directly, making them scrunch up. He gives a frustrated sigh at the light; it's way too early and he is way too tired to be up at this hour.

He retreats into the warmth that Eren's arms provide, naked body sliding against clean sheets. They have a bit of a shore leave while the corps regroups, and they are making the most of it.

He's happy and warm in this state, half between waking and dreaming. He almost smiles, except-- he feels something warm and hard poking into his lower back. He frowns, sighs to himself. Unwittingly, he shifts again, and that provokes a muffled moan from the sleeping boy.

Levi knows that 17 year olds have a very potent sex drive but this is just ridiculous. Eren came _twice_ last night.

He turns toward the boy and looks at his sleeping face. Eren looks so peaceful like this, no responsibilities or fate of humankind to worry about. It's almost a shame to wake him.

Almost.

Levi shakes his shoulder. "Oi, brat. Time to get up."

It gains no response from Eren.

Another shake. "I'm not kidding, wake up."

Eren gives a loud snore and flips onto his back, slipping deeper into sleep. Levi guesses he's got to do this the hard way.

He pulls the covers off Eren's body and trails a hand down the boy's thigh. Eren shivers. Levi finds his entrance, still slick and stretched from the night before. He slips a finger inside and sees Eren's eyebrows draw together.

Gently, he works his finger in and crooks it, slipping it in and out. One particularly lucky hit and the sleeping boy moans raggedly. Levi's breath hitches. He slips a second finger in, now knowing where to aim. Eren's dick pulses against his stomach.

Levi finger-fucks him sleepily, half of him just wanting the kid to come and the other half wanting him to wake up. He stifles a yawn and whispers in Eren's ear, "If you wake up, you can ride me."

Eren groans lowly at this. His eyes flutter open, blue-green awash with black— lust-ridden. His eyes focus on Levi, who then crooks his fingers again; it makes the boy arch his back.

"Mmm, good morning," Eren says, voice deep and sleep crusted.

Levi smirks, "Good morning."

"What a—“ A low moan. "Nice thing to wake up to."

"Mhmm."

Eren pushes Levi onto his back, making his fingers slip out. The younger whines at the loss, but quickly reaches over to the oil they keep bedside for lack of a better lubricant. He coats his hand, slicks Levi up, stokes him a little— leaves him breathless and aching. He positions himself and yawns. It breaks off into a quiet moan as he lowers himself onto Levi.

He sighs contently and starts moving. Levi's hands drift to Eren's hips, and he strokes the boy's hipbones: an apology for the bruises he left there the night before.

Levi looks up at Eren through half-lidded eyes, rolls his hips in time with Eren's. They move slowly, sleep-addled and peaceful.

Eren lets out these small noises of pleasure: a gasp here, a sigh there. He throws his head back and grips onto Levi's thighs, which are trembling slightly already.

He fucks up into Eren, bodies moving fluidly against each other.

On an upthrust, Eren gasps as his back arches. He lets out a choked moan and knits his eyebrows together, utters a small and desperate, "T-There, right there."

Levi presses up against the spot and rolls against it, moving slowly and precisely. It leaves Eren gasping and scratching down Levi's chest, red blossoming in his wake. The older man hisses at the pain and moves harder, bringing Eren down harshly again, and again, and again.

Levi knows Eren is getting close when he starts rambling. It's a steady string of "LevipleaseohpleaseLeviLevi _Levi_."

As he looks on, Eren's eyes clench shut and he bows his head, moving a bit faster. Levi guides him, firm hands on his hips.

"Oh, close, please Levi, please, please," Eren begs for nothing in particular, an increase of speed maybe. Levi indulges, moves faster. Eren's hips falter and speed up.

"Levi, Levi,  _Levi_ \--" Eren breaks off into a deep moan, moving erratically in Levi's lap as he comes all over his chest. He moans raggedly as his hips stutter. He gives a sigh of pleasure and stops moving, head tilted up and gasping.

Levi thrusts shallowly, reminding the boy that yes, he still exists. Eren grunts and fixes his blown pupils onto the man. He smiles coyly and starts moving again, setting a fast and hard pace. Leaning down, he kisses Levi deeply.

It doesn't take long for Levi to give a grunt and bite Eren's neck hard as he comes, moving deep into the boy. He leaves a fresh set of bruises.

Eren sits up and smiles down at the man, whose eyes are closed, chest heaving and painted with cum.

He rolls off Levi looking content in the morning glow. He's on the verge of sleep, exhausted by his own orgasm and by Levi's-- then Levi throws a pillow at his face.

"Get up," He says. "We need to change the sheets again. And we need to shower. Urgently."

Eren groans loud enough that the birds on the windowsill swear never to return.


End file.
